


Beholden

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [162]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to Voluble. Tony wakes up.





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/11/1999 for the word [beholden](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/11/beholden).
> 
> beholden  
> Obliged; bound ingratitude; indebted.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019), [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390), and [Voluble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Beholden

Tony woke up surrounded by darkness and immediately knew he wasn't in his own bed. For one thing the sheets were scratchier than his own.

He immediately stiffened and sucked in his breath holding it tight afraid that he'd been kidnapped as it had happened before. When no other sound was made he relaxed back against the bed only to immediately stiffen again as he realized there was someone else in the bed with him.

A scent drifted to his nose. One that he thought was familiar, but that he couldn't place. He relaxed at first thinking he was safe but then he froze again when his brain finally placed the sawdust smell with Gibbs and he realized he was in bed with Gibbs.

Now completely freaking out afraid that he'd actually gone to a bar and picked Gibbs up, Tony practically stopped breathing as he tried to figure out what to do.

Gibbs startled awake at what he thought was Tony's heart stopping and Tony not breathing. Instead what he found was a deathly pale Tony desperately trying to hold his breath.

“Tony? Tony, are you OK?” Gibbs questioned as he bolted upright grabbing for Tony and gripping Tony's arms with his hands in a desperate attempt to make sure Tony was alright. 

That snapped Tony out of it. “I'm fine, but why am I in your bed? Did we?” Tony gestured between the two of them confused.

“No.” Gibbs blinked shocked. “You needed someone to watch over you and make sure the drugs didn’t have an adverse affect on your body. Don’t you remember calling me?”

“No. To be honest it’s all a little fuzzy.” Tony wondered if this made him beholden to Gibbs now or if they were now even. He’d always had trouble keeping track of who was currently in the lead as far as saving the other went. 

Gibbs glanced at the clock and was glad to see that while it was early, it wasn’t too early. “Now that you’re awake let’s have Ducky come examine you again and see if Abby has any more information to help. Hopefully you can remember more given time.”

Tony sighed. “Sure, I guess.” He wished he knew what was going on.

Gibbs glanced at Tony and tried to reassure him. “It will be ok.” He spoke calmly as he dialed Ducky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Philomath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8107096) follows after this one.


End file.
